Make Up
by superimperfection
Summary: One shot following from last nights episode, Joey and Lauren x


**I was asked to do a one shot following last nights episode, here it is enjoy guys ! xxx**

**Make up**

"I love you" he said, loudly enough for most to hear.

His arms wrapped around my waist under my jacket, my head resting on his shoulder I watched as Lucy disappeared from the pub, not before taking one last glance over her shoulder at us. I really didn't get what her problem was. Before Joey and I made up I could have sworn she was smirking as they sat together and to be honest it did really piss me off, _since when were they best of friends_. It's like she was happy to see us fighting, I wouldn't have any doubt that she still has feelings for him, but he was with me, she had to get used to it.

Pulling away he placed a kiss onto my lips, his hands still resting on my waist, his fingers brushing the bare skin that was showing from where my top had ridden up sending shivers down my spine_, he knew what he was doing._

We hadn't been together since Thursday night, the night before he walked out the pub on me, then stupidly I missed his marathon yesterday so we hadn't been on the greatest terms, but now he knew the truth about Kristy and the baby, the reason for my mood swings and hangovers, not that it was any excuse but my mind was clouded. It felt good that he had forgiven me, enclosing me in his arms, my head resting against his chest. I didn't care that we were in front of everyone in the pub, including my dad and Kristy who knew my feelings towards the whole baby situation. His fingers lightly brushing through my hair trying to sooth me, Joey could read my face; he could tell I was hurt and confused about it.

"Lucy was flirting with you" I mumbled childishly but it had royally pissed me off, her face smirking at me as I sat alone whilst she sat with my boyfriend.

"Lucy can jog on, your all I want" he whispered, his words tugging on my heart strings.

"Want to get out of here babe?" he murmured is lips in my hair. I couldn't reply as I felt the tears pooling in my eyes, instead I nodded, feeling his hands leave my hair and go to my waist, helping me down from the stool, holding me protectively close to his side.

"Lauren, aren't you going to stay and celebrate with us?" Kristy called, the anger boiling inside of me. No I wasn't going to bloody stay, the thought made me ill, I was on my mum's side, this wasn't how things were meant to be. Joey tensed beside me; I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his.

"No she's not, nor am I, were spending the evening with Tan" Joey hissed back in Kristy's direction, taking her off guard as well as me. I knew we weren't seeing mum, he said it to sting Kristy, I wasn't going to accept and be happy about this when I wasn't. I smiled into his chest his hands tightening around me.

"Oh come on babe, its happening so you might as well accept it" Dad chirped up, making me feel ill a little.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to" Joey hissed once more, he was getting angrier by the second. He hated seeing me upset this was him defending me, because right now I couldn't face looking at any of them let alone speak. "Let's go babe" he whispered, removing us swiftly from the pub, heading for number 23.

"I love it when you're all protective" I whispered, blushing a little as he smirked at me clearly intrigued by my comment.

"I'd stand up for you any day babe" he murmured his lips brushing against mine softly as we stopped outside his house. His arms slinking around my waist pulling me flush against his strong body. His muscles rippling as I placed my hand onto his chest to steady myself.

"Thankyou" I whispered, our foreheads rested together. "I'm sorry again, for missing yesterday I feel ashamed" looking away from his eyes. His finger brushed under my chin bringing urging me to look him in the eyes.

"I forgive you babe" he smiled, kissing my lips softly.

"How about I make it up to you" I suggested, raising my eyebrow a little, as his eyes darkened.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, his voice a little husky. Leaning in close to him, my lips brushed against his ear tickling in it as I whispered seductively into it, I could feel his lips smirking against my cheek, the grip on my waist tightening as I whispered my plan for him. Pulling away I met his eyes once were now they were fully alight and with that he turned me and practically marched me into the house, the door slamming firmly behind us.

Joey chased me upstairs into his bedroom, his coat shrugging immediately from his body, my hands running up and down his chest. I had missed this, touching him. His lips slammed down onto mine as his fingers worked expertly at removing my top and jeans, mine matching his as his top was pulled from his body and jeans now lay around his ankles before kicking them free. His muscular arms gripped my thighs picking me up with ease, dropping me down onto his bed as he climbed up my body, his eyes scanning it as if it was the first time he had seen me this way. As each piece of underwear was shed we reconnected ourselves, the feeling of him completing me washing through my body, the recent events being wiped away as a distant memory.

We had the here and now.


End file.
